spartan_sasukefandomcom-20200214-history
Spartan Sasuke Tournament 17
Hosted in June 2019, Spartan Sasuke 17 is the 4th tournament of season 4 and the first to have a full 100 competitor field. Since the number of competitors have been doubled, many changes were made to the course. 4 new obstacles were added to the 1st Stage the Solar Steps, Magic Bridge, Captain's Swing, and Floating Orbs. With double the competitors, the record for most failed obstacle in a single tournament was broken twice in this tournament. The previous record was held by the Hazard Bar in tournament 8 with 19 failures, now it has been broken by the Solar Steps with 24 failures and the Jumping Spider with 25 failures. This tournament featured one of the most bizarre moments in Halo Jumping history where a cat was laying on the controller belonging to II got3nks II and failed to make it to the first jump. This tournament saw the appearance of Firisukotto, he is known as Firippu on Roblox where he is one of the top jumpers on that game and is known in real life as Philip Scott where he cleared Stage 1 in the 2018 NNL Finals, placed very well in the 2019 NNL Finals, and would be accepted to compete on season 11 of American Ninja Warrior where he reached the Jumping Spider on Stage 1 which he would unfortunately fail in T17 as well. The first clear came from the leader of the Quad Squad, (formed in T16) SeekerSquad157 on his 5th appearance cleared stage 1 for his first time. QuantumX3NoN received lots of training from retired Veteran XxAlfaPumaxX and would clear the 1st Stage as a newcomer. WolfNinja1225 cleared Stage 1 for his first time since T13. II got3nks II came into T17 having never cleared Stage 1 on Spartan Sasuke. This trend would sadly continue as he was disqualified for falling off the Mongoose while trying to land on the pendulum of the Vehicle Swing. weaponmatt announced his retirement going into T17 and would end up failing the Vehicle Swing the same way HunterUnit751 failed it back in T16. MightyMax80 would go on to clear for his 5th time. The host of Ninja Warrior of Halo HunterUnit751 would overcome his past streak of failures and go on to clear the 1st Stage for his first time since tournament 8. Atlantic Champ would clear again while LongShotArrow76 would fail the Captain's Swing after nearly defeating the 2nd Stage last tournament. All Stars FlameVortex03 and DHG Fireball would also reach the end of Stage 1. Strafe Helix was promoted to All Star after reaching Stage 4 in T7 and performing well in T16. Sadly the pressure of becoming an All Star would get the best of him as he would fail the Jumping Spider. The first stage concluded with both SMOKEY MASSACRE and the first Mr. 100 ump double ump beating Stage 1 resulting in 10 clears. On the 2nd Stage MightyMax80 would put on the closest finish in Spartan Sasuke history by clearing with only 0.05 seconds remaining. HunterUnit751 would continue his comeback by getting to Stage 3 followed up by Atlantic Champ, FlameVortex03, and DHG Fireball all clearing the 2nd Stage. SMOKEY MASSACRE would get revenge on the 2nd Stage after failing it in T16. ump double ump would put on one of the most shocking fails of the tournament when he failed the Metal Spin. One of the new obstacles on the 3rd Stage is the Planet Bridge where many competitors failed including MightyMax80 and HunterUnit751. Atlantic Champ and FlameVortex03 would both fail the Lunatic Cliffhanger. DHG Fireball put on the best result of the tournament getting to the last corner jump of the Vertical Limit. Lastly SMOKEY MASSACRE would become the 3rd victim of the Planet Bridge. Despite having twice the competitors, it only paved way for double the failures as the tournament would end on the 3rd Stage once again. Spartan Sasuke 16 Spartan Sasuke 18 1st Stage OBSTACLES RESULTS 2nd Stage OBSTACLES RESULTS 3rd Stage OBSTACLES RESULTS